


The gap in my soul

by TheCraziestBitchInTown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Fem!Sam, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, I Tried, John's A+ Parenting, Language, Poor Winchesters, Raped Dean, Sibling Incest, Some Fluff, all the shit is fucked up, raped sam, they don't deserve this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCraziestBitchInTown/pseuds/TheCraziestBitchInTown
Summary: we all know how... fucked up the Winchester's childhood was, however, i was very inspired by the raped theme and so the story unfolds.let's rewind time, shall we? Sam is a young girl of 14 years old when her brother Dean gets raped. it has broken him in ways most people can only imagine. Sam. however, has more...experience with that than her older brother for sure and she's dead set on helping him. Will she reveal her own secrets though?How will the Winchester siblings handle this?





	1. When everything is set in motion

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo, i had this crazy idea and i'm making it into a story, please bear with me xD  
> i think this turned out... well not as good as i would have liked. but maybe that's just me

Dean tries to tune out as much as he can, how did this happen? How did he get caught off guard? One minute he is flirting with a hot chick and the next he is getting pounded into the dirt in a back alley. _'This is not happening, this is just a fucked up nightmare'_ he tried to convince himself when he woke up he wouldn't have someone ripping his way into his ass.

When he woke up it would just be a normal day in which he, his father and Sammy would hunt the wendigo then get their asses out of this town. _'Sammy-'_ suddenly a warmth fills his stomach, Dean bites hard down on his fist. The taste of iron fills his mouth as the skin breaks. The man pulls out of him, Dean hears a zipper close and then footsteps running away from him. He lays there for 10 minutes before crawling to his belongings.

With shaking hands, he dials the first person he can think off, the person who can make him feel safe with just a small smile.

_"Hello? Dean?"_

"S-Sammy..."

" _What happened? Wait I'll come and get you stay where you are"_

The phone clicks as Sam hangs up, but Dean isn't worried anymore. Sammy will find him, he is sure off it. It takes Dean a lot not to just break down or pass out, after what seems an eternity some beat up truck drives up and stops in front of the ally.

 _'Oh god please no_ ' Dean thinks desperately trying to crawl back into the shadows of the far corners. A door slams shut, "Dean?! Dean?! It's me, Sam!" "Sammy- oh god Sammy" Immediately the girl rushes up to her big brother.

Seeing his state she quickly connects the dots. Sam kneels next to Dean who clings onto her like dear life, burying his head in her stomach. "...Sammy" Dean's voice breaks a little, "I'm here now Dee you're alright now" she soothes softly stroking the blonde hair. After a while of sitting like that Sam gently tilts Dean's head. Making him look at her, "come let's get back to the motel, can you stand?"

Dean struggles to sit up, trying his hardest to ignore the burning pain traveling up his spine. "Well that's a definite no" "I'm fine Sammy" "shut up, you're not walking on your own" she stubbornly slips her arm around her brother's back. Slowly she helps him up, the walk towards the car is even slower. "Where did you get the car?" " it was standing there"

"Please tell me you didn't" " what? What else was I supposed to do? Ride a bike to here?" "Maybe yes" Sam gives him her best bitchface, "well too bad we don't have a bike. Look I'll return the car when we get back" Dean nods. "Is dad home?" Sam shakes her head, "he went out to gather some more intel"

Dean stares out of the window as Sam starts the car. Sam turns on the radio to break the silence, "hey Dean, this is one of your favorites no?" Dean keeps quiet. The girl heaves a sigh, the rest of the drive continues just as wordless. As the truck pulls up in the parking lot Sam sees something that makes her curse silently.

"wait here i'll come back" She slips out of the car and to the motel room, with the key she opens the door and peeks inside. "Dad?" "Samantha! where were you this late?!" "well, you see i got thirsty and the vending machine was broken..." she trails off. John comes over to her, "you could've just gotten a glass of water from the tap" he hisses.

"now where is your brother?" Sam opens her mouth to speak, "and don't even think i didn't hear that car driving up the parking lot." Sam's face hardens into something ice-cold "i'll go get him" "tell me where your brother is Samantha" "i'll go and get him" John stands in front of her, Sam can smell the alcohol in his breath. "you have been awfully disobedient lately, don't think this won't have consequence's" 

Panic grasps her heart in a vice like grip, but her expression remains like stone as she nods and walks away. Back in the car, Dean grows nervous, what is taking Sam so long? why did she even have to go first?

then, much to his relieve, Sammy enters his field of vision again. However, the smile on her face seems forced. "what happened?" "Dad's home" Dean frowns, "what now?"

"let's worry about one thing at a time, first let's get you nice and clean" Sam gently helps him to the motel, their father looks at them but doesn't say a word. "you think you can manage?" Sam whispers to Dean as she leads him to the bathroom. Dean swallows his pride and barely utters a no.

He hates this, this weak him. The him that is broken, the him that wants to bawl like a child. Sam's warm hand rubs soothing circles on his back. Once in the bathroom, Sam lets go of Dean after she has made sure he isn't in pain when she does. She lets the water run until it's a nice lukewarm stream. Sam says nothing as she helps Dean out of his clothes and under the shower when she asks if he needs help with washing he silently shakes his head. "ok, i'll just be around the corner, call me if you need something ok?"

"yes" Sam nods and quietly leaves the bathroom, leaving her brother alone with his thoughts. Once Dean is sure Sam has left he lets the burning tears stream over his wet cheeks. His entire frame trembles, with a shaky breath he begins the tenuous task of cleaning his aching body.

outside the bathroom Sam stands stiffly as her father looms over her, "tell me what happened Samantha, i won't ask again." "As i said before sir, that is up to Dean himself to discuss with you, i can not and will not tell you anything without his outspoken permission." If this were a cartoon John's ears would explode with steam, his hand buries itself in Sam's brown hair. "i do  _not_ appreciate this attitude from you, Samantha Winchester, punishment will be served remember that" John fumes before leaving the motel to go do god knows what.

Sam heaves a sigh, she looks at the clock. It has been 15 minutes already... is Dean alright? Sam walks over to the bathroom and gently knocks, "Dean? are you ok in there?" Only silence not even the shower is heard. "Dean?" Sam hears a loud crash, she slams the door open "DEAN?!" Much to her relief, she sees her brother standing there perfectly fine. well, for as fine as he can be. Dean turns to her "Sam? are you ok? why were you yelling?" "yes i'm fine, i was just worried" she glances at Dean.

"done?" Dean nods, "then let's go to bed." It doesn't take long before they're ready for bed, Sam turns the lights off and gets into her own bed. "Sammy" "yeah?" "could you... ya know" "hmm?" "just get over here" Sam get's out of her bed and walks over to Dean. "what is it?" suddenly a warm hand wraps around her arm and pulls her down, "stay? please?" "sure" Sam mumbles as she gets into the bed with him. Dean hugs her body close to him, "thanks" "no problem"


	2. chapter 2: succesful hunt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when you think it's just your normal day in the business....it's not

Sam gets awoken by her father in the middle of the night, "...sir?" she asks groggily. "punishment. now" "but-" "no but's you have defied my orders, and what the heck are you doing in your brother's bed?" "well..." "get up" Sam obediently gets up and follows her father to the impala. They get in and drive off....

About an hour later Dean wakes up, he tries to snuggle closer to Sam only to find her gone. He opens his eyes, the spot Sam previously occupied has long gone cold. Sam is nowhere to be found, Dean begins to panic. Then the door opens, he slowly grabs the gun hidden in the pillowcase.

"Dean? Did i wake you up?" Sam's soft voice sounds. Dean's eyes snap to hers, "no i- um i woke up before you... came in" Sam nods. He takes his sister's appearance in, her usually wavy brown hair is a mess and she looks exhausted. "What happened? Where is dad?" "We had a little training session while you were out and Dad is to the bar" she manages a small smile. "Now i will be taking a warm shower to wash this grime off me" she chuckles softly.

"Yea, you do that" Sam hurries into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. When she comes back out Dean shows no sign of having heard her soft cries. Dean throws the blanket back, thinking Sam would get in next to him again. However, Sam stares at the spot before turning and lying down on the other bed.

"Sammy?" "Yes, dean?" What should he say? Why won't you lie with me? Come here? "Will you lay with me again?" He eventually asks. A pressuring silence falls "uh... just 'till i fall asleep?" Sam thinks it over but as soon as she looks into Dean's eyes she agrees. Who can say no to that desperate look?

She quietly slips next to Dean into the bed. His arms snake around her and pull her closer. "Thanks" he murmurs into her freshly washed hair. "No problem" she whispers back. Dean falls asleep quickly and Sam is left alone with her thoughts. No matter how hards she fights it she can't suppress the memory just yet. Eventually, she gives up and lets herself get lulled to sleep by Dean's strong heartbeat.

**(Sorry if that seemed rushed)**

The next day school goes by very slowly for Dean but for Sam -much to her dismay- it is over in the blink of an eye. Now Dean might not know this but Sam doesn't really love school as much as she makes it seem. Sure she loves to learn new things and she nearly craves knowledge. School, however... is just a thing that keeps her away from her father for a while. The reason she never wants to leave has nothing to do with school but the fact that she has to be stuck in a car with her father for several long hours.

So it isn't surprising that she comes out of school wearing a frown. However not for the reason Dean thinks. He rolls his eyes as he sees Sam walking towards him "don't worry, you can come back tomorrow" Sam gives him one of her bitchfaces "come on loverboy" she teases as she grabs his arm and leads him away from the girls swarming around her brother.  "Soooooo.... any word on the wendigo?" Sam asks. Dean shakes his head "Nah, but dad's working on it"

"you know it would be faster if you'd let me hunt" "no, no way" "why not? you've trained me, heck dad made me train my ass off! why won't you guys let me help? what was all that training for?" "for self-defence" Sam frowns "Dean! you can't be serious! i am safer with you and dad than stowed away in a motel room" "stop Sam" "but- " "Samantha leave you brother alone." Sam's breath hitches "d-dad" her entire posture immediately stiffens, all trace of her former irritation gone. "Get inside Sam" "but what about Dean?" "Dean will be coming with me... i found it's nest"

Sam looks at Dean with eyes filled with dread, he reluctantly turns away from her and walks towards the impala. "Sam-" "don't worry... i'll go inside" she hisses, her temper getting the better of her. John gives her a small glare at which she quickly stands down, she goes inside the motel room with large strides. Not once looking back at either her father or Dean, she closes the door. Pressing her back against the cool wood, tears gather in her eyes as she hears the impala drive away. "please...please come back safe" she whispers before sliding down, pulling her knees to her chest.

About 30 minutes later she hears a door open, she has long abandoned her spot by the front door, now sitting at the small table finishing her math assignment. "Dean? is that you?" her hand slowly trails down to the gun in her waistband. Sam slowly gets up from her seat, "Dean?" the door slams shut. "Shit" Sam whips out her gun, Hazel eyes darting around the room. A flash passes her. Sam turns around, knocking her work of the table, and gawks at the humanoid monster in front of her.

She empties her gun into the creature and makes a break for the door. "of course it's a damn Wendigo, John you son of a bitch" she cusses, Sam rips the door open and runs to the parking lot. She heads towards the beaten truck she had picked dean up with, she smashes the window and opens the door from the inside. Suddenly clawed hands encircle around her waist, "NO!" she screeches. Sam clings onto the doorframe, "No!" the glass shards dig into her palms. She kicks the slender body behind her, but to no avail. In fact, with one simple tug she is ripped away from the car and before the scream can erupt from her lips they're already over 10 miles away from the motel. Before everything goes black she can think of only one question.....

why didn't it exert this amount of speed when she was running away? 

An hour later the Impala parks in the parking lot, an exhausted Dean gets out of the car. "Cheer up son, we've finished the case" "yeah" Dean stretches when suddenly something catches his eyes. "Dad... was that car door open when we left?" "i don't think so, but it is not the best neighborhood around here" "but if they broke the car open...why not take it with them?" He ponders out loud as he approaches the truck. "Dean-" "Dad there's blood on the door" "I'm sure it's nothing Dean come inside"

Dean sighs and walks towards his father, together they walk to the motel room. When they arrive they're met with the open door of their room. "Shit! Sammy?!" Dean immediately rushes inside, "Sammy?!" John also enters, gun ready. He sees his son standing numbly in the middle of the room, "Dean" "S-she's gone" John glances over his son's shoulder. empty shells scattered across the floor, math homework piled at the feet of the chair. "Son of a -" in his rage he begins to trash the room. Dean still standing numbly in the middle of the room, thinking about that dreadful expression which he ignored, the argument they had minutes before he left. "....it's all my fault" 


	3. Chapter 3: Wendigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if it seems rushed >~< however i didn't really have inspiration

Sam groans as she wakes up, her hazel eyes slowly open. "Ugh... what happened?" It takes a few seconds for her to realize she is hanging upside down. "Oh yeah....wendigo" Sam frowns as she thinks back to what she thinks was this afternoon. "Stupid John, ok first let's get out of here" she begins to squirm and twist her body. One arm is freed pretty quickly, but the other will not budge. "For a Wendigo this is some.... tying skill" Sam murmurs

 

"Okay... one...two...three" Sam bends her upper body as if she is doing push-ups. With her free arm, she reaches for the silver knife in her boot. "Almost... oompf" she's pulled back by a clawed hand, "oh well hello there beautiful, mind untying me?" Sam says innocently. The wendigo snorts in her face " firstly that's gross, secondly-" Sam stabs the Wendigo with her silver knife in its head.

 

The wendigo lets out a miserable shriek, clawing at the stab wound. Sam quickly cuts the rope, in a few breaths, she falls to the ground. Her back collides with the hard soil, "that went very smooth" she groans. When she looks up the Wendigo is nowhere to be seen, however near a heap of bones lies a backpack. "Bingo" Sam rushes to the backpack and looks at the objects it contains. "Okay, Sam focus... A Wendigo... can be killed by.. FIRE!" She rummages through the bag, "ok we have some lip balm and a set of matches....this is a start but- Aha! Perfect" a cold gleam appears in Sam's eyes. "Time to hunt a wendigo"

 

*back with dean*

 

"Any idea what it was?" "No Bobby we only found empty shells so we can assume it's something that doesn't bleed" "so what? A zombie? Wait weren't you hunting a Wendigo? Maybe that thing got 'er" "no Bobby, we already killed that one" "well what are you Idjits waiting for? Get off your asses and find more clues" Dean hangs up with a grunt. "Well, what did he say?" "That we need more clues"

 

"That ain't helping" "so what now?" We go looking for clues"

 

Dean scowls 'like we haven't already'

 

*back to sam*

 

"Okay let's hope this plan works" just as Sam is about to ignite the lip balm she gets slammed back. The match falls out her hands but she manages to hold onto the iron pipe. The Wendigo snarls at her, "son of a bitch!" Sam curses. She slams the pipe against the creature's head. It releases Sam and moves away just barely an inch.

 

Sam makes a break for the box of matches, however, her leg is pulled back. It is snapped with a sickening crack, the wendigo latches his teeth on her calf. Sam screeches as she feels the Wendigo begin to gnaw on her flesh. The matches are just out of reach,  tears pour from her eyes as she desperately tries to reach them. The Wendigo suddenly straightens itself out and disappears once more.

 

Sam shakingly pushes herself up, careful of her leg she turns and sits. She examines her leg, for the bone, she can't really say anything but her calf is partly mangled. With trembling hands, she takes off her sweater and tightly wraps her calf with it. Sam hisses sharply from the pain, but it isn't as bad as feeling a wendigo feast on one's calves. However, she can't help the black dots that start eating away at her vision.

 

"Shit..." Sam lights a match and lights the lip balm on fire. The pipe now seeming like a flaming spear, which was exactly the plan. Footsteps slowly creep nearer, Sam braces herself, her fingers tighten around the steel. "Hello?" Sam's eyes widen, a person?

 

She shakes her head, Wendigo's can imitate voices she recalls. So she keeps her guard up, however, the flame begins to dim. "No no no" Sam whispers, she is quick to sacrifice her camisole to the flame. Keeping it ablaze for a little more, she focuses back on the 'entrance' but instead of a wendigo a young woman appears in the light of her flame. "Oh hello, " the woman says gently, "you were taken as wel, ma'am?" Sam asks politely.

 

"Taken? Oh goodness no dear, i'm here on a camping trip" Sam nods "but you were taken you said? Are you okay dearie?" The woman asks, "yes thank you ma'am however it would be much better to be with my brother....and father"  Sam nearly shivers at  mentioning her father. "Well then what are we waiting for? C'mon i'll get you back to your family. Oh and call me Cheryl, ma'am makes me feel so old"

 

Sam hesitates, sure she wants to go to her family but she also needs to stop this Wendigo. "I...um i can't" Cheryl tilts her head a bit in confusion. "Oh is your kidnapper still here?" She looks a bit scared now. Sam nods "yes" she eyes Cheryl's traveling bag "i don't suppose you have a flare gun in there do you?" The woman's eyes widen ever so slightly "yes for a matter of fact i do" Sam can't believe her luck.

 

"Can you lend it to me?" "... i don't know, how old are you anyway?" "14, but don't worry Cheryl i know how to handle firearms" as extra she throws in her infamous puppy eyes. "Well...i suppose..." "thank you" Sam patiently waits until the gun is handed to her. "Okay, please help me up," Sam asks politely, Cheryl grabs Sam by the forearms and pulls her up. Sam whimpers as she puts weight on her left leg, "are you ok? What's wrong?" Cheryl's eyes trail over the young girl's body resting on the blood soaked sweater tied around her calf.

 

"Oh my- what happened? We can wait" "no no it's fine we need to go" Cheryl nods solemnly and wraps her arm around the brunette to support her. "Shit too late- hold onto the pipe" Cheryl grabs the flaming piece of steel. The Wendigo appears in the entrance. Cheryl screams "WHAT IS THAT?!" "Wendigo" Sam lifts the flare gun, eyes locked on the target. The wendigo, as if it senses the danger, keeps his distant. It would have been far enough if Sam wasn't a skilled sharpshooter or if the flaregun didn't have such a broad range.

 

However neither those facts were false and as such the Wendigo, despite it's super speed, fell prey to the fire. Next to her Cheryl faints and falls to the ground with a thud. Sam resist the urge to roll her eyes, she bends down, carefull of her leg. She gently pulls the suprisingly light woman up, by the time they're nearly outside Cheryl begins to wake up.

 

"Ow, my head" "yea it was quite a fall" "oh sorry!" Cheryl quickly pulls away from Sam. "Wait... t-that monster! It was long and...and" " and it's dead, don't worry" Sam soothes. The frantic woman stares at the young girl, "ok... let me see that leg" she quickly changes the subject. Sam sits down obediently and repositions her leg. The cool fingers trail softly over her leg, "hmmm, definitely broken. Do you mind if i take off the fabric?"

 

"Go ahead" of course Sam would rather get going already but it seems to calm the woman down so she just lets it go. Cheryl gently and carefully unwraps the sweater from Sam's calf, "heavens- that doesn't look good, we should take you to the hospital. If you're lucky we might be able to stitch it up" "no no it's quite alright just get me to my brother"  Cheryl looks into the big hazel orbs and she can't help but let out a defeated sigh "alright but promise me that you'll get that looked at. Sam smiles softly "i promise" Cheryl rummages through her bag and whips out a first-aid kit, she retrieves a gauze and a long bandage from it, which she then wraps around Sam's calf

 

"well then let's get you back" Cheryl helps Sam up again and together they walk to the range rover outside. The drive back is very relaxing, to be honest, the car is filled with occasional laughter and the soft music from the radio. It doesn't take them long to arrive at the motel after Sam gave the address of course. "you live here?" "yes, although only for a little while" Sam opens the door and makes a move to get out, but Cheryl grabs ahold of her arm. "Will you be ok?" Sam smiles softly "yes thank you, oh! before i forget-" Sam cuts herself off and gives Cheryl a slip of paper. "here my number for if you encounter more such... supernatural situations"

 

"you mean there's more of those things?" The brunette nods sadly "unfortunately yes, Anyway it was nice meeting you but i really have to go" "Be careful Sam" "i will" with that Sam gets out of the car and closes the door. She waves once more before limping to the motel room she and her family currently occupy. When arriving at the door she hears the room being trashed and she can't help but sigh, Sam knocks on the door. "Dean if you ruined my work i will steal all your food!" she shouts through the hard wooden door. Everything falls silent before she hears someone running to the door, the poor door nearly get's ripped out of its hinges.

 

Dean stands in front of her frozen in shock, "hi there" Sam can't help but smirk a bit. Suddenly she is pulled into his warm chest, "thank goodness you're safe." Another set of arms wrap around them, both the siblings' flinch but neither say anything and let their father hug them. after a moment they break the hug "what happened?" John asks "there was more than one Wendigo i presume" "more than one?" Sam shrugs "well not anymore, i killed it" "YOU DID WHAT?!" both her father and Dean yell. Sam rolls her eyes "i killed it" "you- wait what happened to your leg? And why are you only dresses with pants and a bra?" "well... i didn't have any good weapons and it got me... and kind of feasted on my calf but the point is there is no Wendigo left and i saved an innocent woman. The rest doesn't matter" 

 

"Ok that's it! you are NEVER leaving my side and when we go hunting we will check every crack and ninny before we go" Dean says, "WHAT?! you mean you're going to leave me alone again?! I just proved that i am capable of handling the business, Dean!" "No! you just proven that you are a vulnerable target!" "Damnit Dean! Why can't you just accept that i AM going hunting?!"

 

"you're not going to hunt with us Sam" "Sir?" "Dean is right, we can't have you drag us down!" her father says with a glare. "I.. I hate you both!" she shouts, she goes inside as fast as her wounded legs can carry her. "Sam, Sammy!" "take care of it Dean I'm going to the bar" "wait-Dad!" Dean groans and then follows his sister into the motel room. He sees her rummaging around and grab a needle and thread, "Sam what are you doing?" 

 

Sam gives him a glare then turns and heads into the bathroom not even a feet away from her. she locks the door just as Dean reaches it "Sam! Sam Damnit open the door now" no sound. "Sam don't be a bitch and open the damn door!" he clearly hears her sharp inhales, "Sam you better not be doing what i think you're doing!" he growls. after a few more minutes he takes a deep breath "i'm kicking this door down Sam"

 

after a few harsh kicks the door gives in, Sam sits there innocently on the toilet bowl. "Show me your leg" Dean snaps harshly, Sam can't help but flinch slightly at his tone. She also can't help the memories flooding her mind. "Show. Me. The leg. Samantha" Sam whimpers, tears burning in her eyes. "Leave me alone..." she whispers, her voice breaking ever so slightly. "fine" Dean forcibly grabs her leg and begins to unwrap the bandage, He stares at the neatly stitched calf. "so you did," Sam is full blown sobbing right now "Sammy?" he raises his hand to wipe away her tears, but she slaps him away. "don't" she whispers before limpimg away once more and lays down on her bed.

 

"Sammy c'mon, don't be like that, y'know it's for your own good" Dean murmers as he nears the girl. "Sammy?" He crouches next to her bed, "sam? Lil' nerd?" He reaches out to shake her. However that's when he notices her even breaths. When he looks closer his little sister is fast asleep, he can't help but smile softly. "G'night sammy" Dean whispers and presses a kiss on her cheek.

 


	4. A new Case

Sam jolts awake, gasping from the nightmare that has haunted her the past few years. She looks over to her brother only to see him trashing in his sheets. Tears pouring from his eyes, Sam sighs softly before getting out of bed and walking to him.

"Dean, hey" she gently shakes him, "Dean." Dean seems to panic even more as he begins to claw at her. His nails rank over her cheek, making Sam hiss at the slight sting. "Dean!" She shakes him harder, he gasps as his eyes snap open. Dean's entire body shakes as he slowly begins to take in his surroundings.

"It's ok, you're safe. I'm here" Sam whispers as she hugs him close to her chest. Dean slowly wraps his trembling arms around her, softly crying into her chest. Sam smiles gently as she softly strokes his hair. She forgets the nightmare entirely as she focuses on consoling her brother.

"S'okay Dean" she murmurs as the boy slowly relaxes in her hold. Dean lets her heartbeat calm his nerves, her scent envelops him. She smells like home, which makes no sense whatsoever, but to him it does. Before long Dean slowly sits up straight, breaking their embrace.

"Thanks, Sammy" he mutters, slightly ashamed to have cried like a child. "No problem" Dean scans his sister when he sees the small red scratches on her cheek. He lifts his hand and runs his thumb over the small cuts. "How did-?" Sam grabs his hand in hers, "don't worry about it" she says with a small smile.

"Did i?" She just shakes her head, "Dean just go back to sleep" she whispers, once she saw he had calmed down a little she gets off the bed. "Wait where are you going?", Sam turns back with a grin. "i'm gonna hop under the shower" "now?" "no yesterday" Sam rolls her eyes, "of course now" "but it's the middle of the night" "so?" Dean frowns a bit before laying back down. "nevermind"

Sam can't help but chuckle lightly, she limps to the bathroom. silently cursing at her wounded leg, after closing the door she leans her back against it. The nightmare hits her hard as the tears gather in her bright hazel orbs. She goes and turns on the shower whilst warm tears stream over her cheeks. She undresses as quickly as possible, gets under the shower and let the warm water wash away her sorrow and imaginary filth.

**X**

The morning comes and brings a certain feeling of unease on Sam's part. The rest of the night went by without a hitch, well for Dean... Sam didn't really sleep after her shower. John is -for a change- sitting at the table with a paper. His eyes never glance up as he greets his children "hey kids" "mornin' dad" they mutter back.

"Sammy be a dear and prepare some breakfast" Sam frowns, for as far as she knew they would always go out for breakfast... or any type of food for that matter. "But-" "no buts, but breakfast missy" "Dad i can do it" "No Dean i asked your sister" "- it's really no big deal, we could always go out to eat"

" I SAID NO! your sister will make herself useful and cook us breakfast." John states, leaving no room for discussion. "Yes sir" Sam hisses through clenched teeth, before turning and heading to the little kitchen. Dean makes a move to follow but John stops him in his tracks.

"Listen, boy i found a new job. Some f*cker is mass murdering people and it isn't natural." Dean nods showing that he is following so far. "Having Sam come would be a liability to the case, what do you suggest we do with her?" Dean isn't quick to get angry at his father but calling Sammy a liability is crossing a line in his book, no matter who says it.

"Sammy isn't a liability dad" he snaps a bit, " she is Dean, she  can't even walk properly with that leg" "it's okay to have her put on the sidelines 'til she's healed up but Sammy will _never_ be a liability or anything like that"

John slightly narrows his eyes at the disrespect Dean has shown is his eyes. Sam overheard what Dean said and is pretty sure her father isn't liking it. So she quickly returns to the table with scrambled eggs and toast along with a warm cup of coffee for her father.

She sets it down a little harder than necessary but she successfully distracts her father from any idea of punishing Dean... she hopes. "Good, Sammy we got a new case. I'll be dropping you off at Bobby's." "What about Dean?" Sam asks, reluctant to hear the answer. "He'll be coming with me"

Both their eyes widen ever so slightly, "y-you can't be serious!" "You are 14 years old Sam, not a little kid" "but-" "End of discussion Samantha" Sam stands down but frowns. Last time Dean and she got separated from each other John drove them to some old farm where they found Dean. Ever since they haven't really been apart.

Dean is nervous about going with his father. What if he wakes him up with his nightmares? His father would be mad that's for sure, and what about Sammy? His little sister is the only thing that is steadfast, never moving. When he gets home he can always count on his sister to be there. Especially now, could he handle it alone?

Yes, yes he could. He is Dean Winchester, son of John Winchester. He is a hunter, he is strong. Dean mentally corrects himself. "It's fine Sammy, really." "But Dean-" Dean just softly shakes his head. Sam sighs but returns to the kitchen to get Dean's breakfast and drink. She places it in front of her brother and then sits down.

Dean looks at her, confusion written all over his face. "Sammy? Where's your own plate" Sam's head snaps up to meet her brother's eyes. "Huh? Oh, i already ate mine" she gives him a small smile. Dean narrows his eyes, she must be lying. Dean's plate is filled with eggs and golden toast same goes for that of his father, she couldn't have eaten that in the little amount of time she spent in the kitchen.

"Sammy-" "alright kids, after dinner we start packing and head towards Bobby's first. Then after dropping you off, sam, Dean and i will head towards the case" John interrupts him. Both siblings nod, Dean goes back to silently eating his meal, he doesn't catch the smirk playing on John's lips, nor the little plate of leftover salad on the kitchen counter.  
  



End file.
